Flipping the Coin
by IshiYami
Summary: Naruto always believed in himself, but the one part he couldn't believe was his own hatred. He thought he completely destroyed his darkness, but it had just been banished from his mind, banished from the ninja world. This, is the tale of Yami.


**Flipping the Coin: The Prologue  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... There I said it! YOU INSENSITIVE BASTARD! *Goes to the Emo Corner, pushes Sasuke out a window, and has a nice long cry* T_T**

**_Summary: Naruto always believe in himself. But the one part he couldn't believe was his own hatred. He thought he completely destroyed his hatred, but his hatred had been banished from his mind, banished from the ninja world. This, is the tale of Yami._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm going to believe in myself. In the me they trust."<p>

_I can't believe you... You've truly deluded yourself..._

That cocky grin was on his face. The grin that made him believe he could do anything no matter what came his way.

_That grin... It's like you're judging me... I am not beneath you!_

My head began to pound. I couldn't stand... My strength, it was leaving me. I couldn't stop myself from slowly collapsing to his knees.

_I can't let him... _

"Why...? After... All we suffered..."

_Why would he do this to himself... To me?_

"The octopus guy made me realize. He doesn't doubt himself... He doesn't suck. He's proud of himself!"

_He's deluding himself... Again!  
><em>

"Am I... HOLDING YOU BACK! Then... THEN WHO THE HELL AM I!"

_What am I..._

Even Naruto couldn't seem to find an answer to this.

_Why... Why do I exist?_

"I was able to become strong because of you... That's how I got this far..."

_That's his answer!_

I suddenly seemed to find strength. With it, I rushed the target of my despise, my right arm cocked back to hit him right in his smug face.

_If that's true! Then why are you abandoning me..._

"Then... What should I do!"

_I need my answers! You can't block me out! NEVER AGAIN!_

"That's simple." I wasn't able to stop him as he hugged me, and my arm slowly moved back to my side.

_What is this..._

"You have to become me... Because you are me!"

_Hurt... Betrayal... I've already felt these..._

"Thanks for everything... But it's enough now."

_It's never hurt this badly before..._

Tears poured out my eyes.

_I'm... crying?_

The darkness left my eyes, and my body began to burn. Did I even have a body?

_I feel... So light..._

My body began to disappear, and I took one last look at that grinning face as my legs disappeared.

_You think you're the real one?_

My hands began to disappear.

_You're the fake... Without me, you're just one big lie..._

My arms disappeared up my elbows, and my torso up to my chest.

_You and me, we're like a coin. You're head, and I'm tails._

Everything below the neck was gone.

_It was a fifty fifty chance. You became king, and I became the horse. Instead of falling into your darkness, you devoured it with the light._

My chin began to fade.

_But you never overcame it. You just forced it from your thoughts. I was just in your head... Festering... Growing..._

My mouth was gone, but I had no more words to say.

_While you got to feel happiness, love... I was stuck in your head, slowly taking all your darkness for you._

My nose was gone, not that I had needed it.

_I was your shield... All this time I protected you. You were innocent, I took all your darkness... You tried to protect all your friends... I just wanted to protect you..._

My ears were gone, yet my eyes weren't. I still could see that smiling face.

_I think I did a good job... Maybe just maybe..._

Everything was gone, except for my left eye, and tears were still flowing.

_Maybe I'm not so worthless after all..._

And then... There was darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, this was only a prologue. But I want to know what you guys thought. I think Yami Naruto should have been expanded on. He's kind of like Ichigo's Hollow in Bleach. Yami is all of Naruto's dark emotions, he was the barrier that kept Naruto smiling no matter what happened.<strong>

**So since there are so few stories with Yami in them since he came out in the manga fifty chapters ago, I decided to have a crack at it. It was short as hell, but this was only a prologue. Next, he will appear in the One Piece World. For good? For evil? You just have to guess.**

**Soeki out**


End file.
